


Glossary and Locations for "East Side Story"

by ladymac111



Series: By the Lake [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Chicago (City), Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Let's Draw Sherlock - Culture Swap, Milwaukee, Wisconsin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymac111/pseuds/ladymac111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glossary and list of locations for "East Side Story".  I recommend looking up the locations in Google Maps if you're unfamiliar with the area.</p><p>May contain very mild spoilers for the story.</p><p>The link to the Wikipedia article on Jeffrey Dahmer contains references to graphic violence, rape, and underage sex, but I didn't tag those because it's not actually in here?  So if you're bothered by that, don't click.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glossary and Locations for "East Side Story"

**GLOSSARY**

**94** : Interstate highway 94. It comes up from Chicago, then bends west in Milwaukee and goes on through the suburbs to Madison. The speed limit downtown is 55 MPH and goes up to 65 in the suburbs (so Sherlock is really speeding going 80).

 **Badger Band** : The marching band at the University of Wisconsin Madison. Highly selective, very competitive, and a source of great pride. They perform at all home football games (except one in 2008), as well as other events. (In this AU, John was on the clarinet line for three seasons, 1976-79. He quit in his senior year to focus on academics.)

 ** _Beata Virgo Maria_** : Latin, “Blessed Virgin Mary.” She is venerated as the Mother of God and the Mother of the Church in Roman Catholicism. Some Protestant Christians consider this practice heretical.

 **Brady Street** : A main street and very fashionable area in the Lower East Side of Milwaukee.

 **Chicagoland** : A common nickname for the Chicago metropolitan area.

 **County Stadium** : Milwaukee County Stadium. Home of the Brewers baseball team, and the Packers sometimes played there. It was replaced by Miller Park in 2000, after which the Packers played all home games at Lambeau Field in Green Bay.

 **Custard** : Frozen custard. Like ice cream, but with egg yolks so it's even richer and more artery-hardening. Oscar's and Kopp's are small chains in the Milwaukee area. Gilles only has the one location near State Fair Park, and there are some other smaller ones but those are the three I grew up with. Culver's is a larger chain and has locations across the Midwest, but is sort of looked down on in Milwaukee because it's not as good as the others. When I was a kid, it was pretty common (every couple of months) for my mom to ask me to call around to all the custard places and find out what their flavor of the day was, and then she'd pick her favorite and we'd go have custard for dinner. My first college roommate was from Chicago, and she'd always stop and get a quart from Kopp's on her way home.

 **Dahmer, Jeffrey** : Serial killer and sex offender. He raped, murdered, and dismembered 16 men and boys in Milwaukee between 1987 and 1991. Dahmer was apprehended on July 22, 1991, three days after chapter two takes place. <http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jeffrey_Dahmer>

**Dells, the** : Wisconsin Dells, a small city in central Wisconsin. Known for its water parks and other tourist attractions.

 **Downer Theater** : A movie theater on the Upper East Side, built in 1915 and renovated and reopened by Landmark in 1990.

 **East Side** : A collection of neighborhoods on the east side of Milwaukee, close to the lakefront and UWM. Known for being "fashionable", lots of hippies and hipsters and students and young professionals. Formerly bohemian until it got expensive.

 **FIB** : Fucking Illinois Bastard. Usually refers to Chicagoans who drive like they own the road.

 **Field Museum** : Natural history museum on the Chicago lakefront. Since 2000 it has been the home of Sue, the largest and most complete _T. rex_ skeleton ever unearthed.

 **Froedtert** : Froedtert Memorial Hospital, a teaching hospital in southwestern Milwaukee. Associated with the Medical College of Wisconsin.

 **Gitche Gumee** : A version of the Ojibwe word for Lake Superior, “gichigami,” meaning “big water.” Used in “The Song of Hiawatha” by Henry Wadsworth Longfellow and “The Wreck of the _Edmund Fitzgerald_ ” by Gordon Lightfoot.

 **Hog** : Harley-Davidson motorcycle. Acronym for Harley Owners Group, also used to refer to the bike itself. The company is based in Milwaukee.

 **House on the Rock** : An extremely whimsical tourist attraction in Spring Green, Wisconsin. It started as an actual house, and expanded to include several collections of oddities. <http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_House_on_the_Rock>

**_Journal,_ the** _:_ The _Milwaukee Journal_ , Milwaukee's afternoon newspaper until it merged with the morning _Sentinel_ in 1995.

 **Lake, the** : Lake Michigan, one of the Great Lakes. It is bordered by Wisconsin, Illinois, Indiana, and Michigan.

 **Lake Superior** : The largest and northernmost of the Great Lakes. It is bordered by Wisconsin, Michigan, Minnesota, and Ontario, Canada.

 **Lambeau Field** : The Packers' home stadium, in Green Bay.

 **Madison** : Wisconsin state capital.  Also, the University of Wisconsin at Madison (also known as UW Madison or just Wisconsin). Four-year public university, the largest in the system. Their mascot is the Badger.

 **McKinley Marina, Bradford Beach, Lincoln Memorial Drive** : Landmarks on the Lake Michigan shore, near UWM and the East Side.

 **Medical College of Wisconsin** : Private medical and life science university in southwestern Milwaukee. MCW is associated with Froedtert Memorial Hospital.

 **Northwestern** : Northwestern University. Prestigious private university in Evanston, Illinois (northern suburb of Chicago).

 **Oma and Opa** : German, “grandma and grandpa”; John's maternal grandparents.

 **Packers** : The Green Bay Packers professional (American) football team. Beloved in Wisconsin and arch-rivals of the Chicago Bears since 1921. (I'm not even joking about the arch-rivals thing.)

 **Pennsylvania Dutch** : A large, loose community of ethnic Germans who settled in Pennsylvania in the 17th and 18th Centuries. Some insular communities still speak a hybrid language. The word “Dutch” originally referred to all Germanic people, not only those from the Netherlands, and this archaic usage has stuck in this case. <http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pennsylvania_Dutch>

**Persian Gulf** : Specifically, the Persian Gulf War, AKA “Operation Desert Storm.” UN military action led by the United States, beginning August 1990.

 **Pierogi** : Polish dumplings, usually filled with potatoes and cheese and served with fried onions.

 **River Forest** : Affluent northwest suburb of Chicago.

 **St. Hedwig's** : One of the monumental Polish Catholic churches in Chicago.

 **Up North** : anywhere north of Milwaukee/Madison. Can refer to cities like Green Bay, but more commonly means the rural/small town northern part of the state. Populated by hicks, dairy cows, and rich people with cabins in the summer.

 **UWM** : The University of Wisconsin at Milwaukee. Four-year public university on the east side of Milwaukee. Not to be confused with the University of Wisconsin at Madison (see “Madison”).

 **VBS** : Vacation Bible School. Sort of like summer camp at church. Many churches hold them for one or two weeks in the summer, and elementary-age kids go during the day and do stuff like music and crafts and skits that are all Bible-themed.

 **Wisconsin Synod** : The Wisconsin Evangelical Lutheran Synod. A very conservative Lutheran denomination, especially known for treating Bible as infallible and reading it literally.

 

**LOCATIONS**

Milwaukee area:

Brady Street  
Lincoln Memorial Drive / McKinley Marina / Bradford Beach (lakefront)  
UW-Milwaukee  
Wauwatosa  
West Allis

Elsewhere in Wisconsin:

Appleton  
Ashwaubenon  
Green Bay  
Oshkosh  
Wisconsin Dells

Chicago area:

Edgewater  
Lake Shore Drive  
The Loop  
Museum Campus  
Navy Pier  
River Forest


End file.
